Talk:Golden Rin Relic
Has anyone ever seen any of these drop? I went through the Temple Of The Damned quest twice and never saw a drop. Antiarchangel 16:04, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Not seen it either. went through with a friend just now. lots of people are here, seem to be playing it through. from what i can gather, no one at all has the info. will keep looking around though ::I will help out as much as I can because I really want whatever it was that can be gotten from collector with this lol :D. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'HeLlbRiNgEr']] (talk| ) 13:47, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::In the discussion of the Dread Mask, someone claims to have 4, but hasn't yet said what dropped them Who removed where it is? Because apparently people from GWW are trying to confirm this but so far nothing. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'HeLlbRiNgEr']] (talk| ) 15:21, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :SLeeVe according to the history, saying it's a rumor ::Correct. Keep rumored information on the discussion page. Try not to update the article until the information has actually been confirmed. --SLeeVe 08:56, 7 September 2007 (CDT) I just seen someone with one, and showed me in trade...so they do drop, but seems very are. looks like no one will be gettin that dread mask anytime soon. The drop rate must be lower than its supposed to be...Anet bugs. (ReZDoGG2 02:34, 7 September 2007 (CDT)) :Seems someone got 12 from the chest at the end. about time.. ::No pic, no proof --SLeeVe 11:45, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::Just heard that the quest Veiled Threat may have to be completed for them to drop. Maybe it has something to do with that. Just saying ::::I got one without Veiled Threat active. Doppped from an enchantedKudoz2u 20:27, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Today, one drop from a Bone Fiend near Murakai, Lady of the Night.--Rubina 21:33, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :Do you have any proof of that? And why does the page still say that 12 drop from the chest if no one as any proof that it happend? Someone out there has to know as they are being sold in varrious locations, but until there is a little proof floating around it's all still speculation.210.206.175.152 03:37, 12 September 2007 (CDT) I got one today. It was my second time in the temple. Icyangel Strawberry 14:02, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :True. All we can safely say is that they drop in the temple. As much as i believe the chest drops them and the bone minion dropped it, the information cannot be put up unless it is confirmed with solid evidence ::Finally after probably 25 runs I saw one drop! And it was for me! Gandorf 20:49, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::I've done something like 10 runs/day for the past week and a half. Haven't seen one yet. However, the past couple of days I've gotten more chalices than the rest of days combined and the same goes for getting mats from teh Hidden Treasures. I think they're like charr hide and only really start dropping once you get the drop rate down to just collector things from overfarming. Mesodreth Blackwing 00:33, 24 September 2007 (CDT) here is the proof, one drop on a shock phantom proof enjoy ;-) :I'll second that. Drop from a Plague Zombie in the spawns in Murakai's chamber. No pic, tho. Stupid photobucket. Mesodreth Blackwing 01:19, 27 September 2007 (CDT) hi there. i want to get a set of 25 relicss and started to buy 4-5 days ago. bought 9, but last night, and today, there isnt any seller. and u cant find anybody (except me) who want to buy relicss. The fiqs 18:33, 11 October 2007 (UTC) I got one to drop from a Crypt Ghoul. 2nd Level. proof And I believe that I have Veiled Threat in my quest log, never having completed it. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 149.169.58.88 ( ) }. :Has anyone notice the drop rate has gone up a lot? From not seeing any, to 3 drops on one run, is is this good luck? --195.194.252.133 01:10, 15 November 2007 (UTC) I did Cathedral of Flames with my buddy last night and got both a Golden Rin Relic and a Diessa Chalice. This is the first time I've seen eithier in that dungeon. We also both got green items from the check (the Maul and the Sword. 65.44.202.98 21:31, 11 December 2007 (UTC)Anthinok :Cool! You've almost got it right with the signature, try four tides! ~~~~ RT | Talk 18:05, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :fixed broken link The CBR ::typically 1-3 drop per run, about same amount as chalices--Relyk 03:05, 12 June 2009 (UTC) 3 drops last nioght. got 6 now --Hugarh 08:39, 30 June 2009 (UTC)